


Pretty Dress

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Category: Freaks, Freaks Movie 1932
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Circus, Disability, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance, microcephaly, pinhead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lust felt good. But in the end, love was even better. And he loved that little lady who some chose to call a "pinhead" more than life itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write for this fandom, from what I've watched of the film on YouTube, and was drawn to the dynamic between these two characters during their "big scene" together. I wanted to write something romantic that wasn't fetishizing or Othering. I hope I haven't done too badly with my attempt!
> 
> I classify this under both slash and het as although Schlitzie Surtees was born male, he plays a female character in the movie and had a distinct preference for wearing dresses throughout his lifetime, always becoming happy and excited when presented with a new dress.

It wasn't doing any good. The clown couldn't lie to himself any more.

Sure, he liked Venus a lot. She was a very pretty girl, with a good heart and a sweet smile. But he couldn't love her, no matter how he tried.

It was a pure soul that mattered. That was what he needed the woman he loved to possess. And that was what Schlitzie had.

Every time he saw Schlitzie, Phroso felt like his very life was worth living. Schlitzie's exquisite little smile made him blush and stammer. She wasn't just a person, she was an angel. Just thinking of her touch, her fingers brushing across the palm of his hand, made him want to fall at her feet and worship her.

He would gladly ask her to stay with him forever. Laying the bottle of liquor aside and balling the hands of his fists tight as he leaned against the walls, he whispered the words he most wanted to speak to her.

"Love me, Schlitzie. And please, let me love you. I will give you everything, all I am and will ever be..."

She wasn't pretty, but she was beautiful. That's how he knew that she was meant to be his bride. Love was about what went on deep inside the heart, and not the momentary distraction of the eyes.

Lust was good, but love was even better. He imagined himself walking up to Madame Tetrallini's wagon, his cheeks tight and pink, and knocking at the door, smiling shyly.

"Madame... is... Miss Schlitzie there? She said she was expecting me..."

He was going to buy her a dress next time he traveled to Paris. A white one, all softest silk and the finest, most delicate handmade lace.


End file.
